


Just a Kiss

by calikocat



Category: NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny mishap when Jack and Gwen share an investigation with our fave NCIS agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Torchwood.

XXX

She was going to kill him…even better she was going to buy refreshments and sell tickets to everyone she knew while they all watched Ianto kill him. But only if Jack didn't manage to get them killed first…which looked like a real possibility.

"Honestly Jack, do you really have to flirt with everything that breathes?"

"Ah come on Gwen, you like it when I'm flirty." He gave her one of his best smiles.

"Not when it puts us at gun point." She muttered and glared at her superior. "You realize I'm going to tell Ianto."

"You'd really stoop so low Gwen? I mean really? Tattling?"

She lifted her chin and gave him a cheeky grin. "I'm feeling decidedly evil today."

"Are you two done?"

Gwen returned her gaze to the federal agent holding the gun on them. "Not yet…I'd like to apologize for my commanding officer's actions. If you'd like I can kill him for you, or at least knock him out. It'll make transporting him home to his boyfriend that much easier."

The agent kept his gun steady, but his mouth rose at the corners in the beginning of a smile. "His boyfriend should keep him on a shorter leash."

"But then we'd never get any work done." Jack complained loudly with a pout. "The collar we have is shiny and very distracting." He winked at the other agent who still looked stunned, and a little wary, the poor guy even took a step back. Jack frowned. "I do apologize." He shrugged. "I flirt with everyone. So no hard feelings agent--?"

"McGee…Tim McGee."

"So, we good?"

"You kissed me."

"It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything." Jack rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Gwen wanted to reach over and smack Jack…but there was still a gun pointed at her. "Really agent Gibbs, is there no way to solve this? After all we're supposed to be working together."

Gibbs relaxed just a bit. "Fine, but keep your boss's lips away from what's mine." He lowered his gun. "We clear?"

Gwen was nearly ready to agree to anything when she noticed agent McGee inch ever closer to agent Gibbs and everything clicked into place. And she whirled on Jack, giving in to the temptation to smack him on the arm…hard. "Jack you were poaching!" She hissed. "I'm definitely telling Ianto." She faced Gibbs again. "If he kisses your boyfriend again just make sure I'm looking the other way when you shoot him."

"Gwen!"

Gibbs laughed as he holstered his gun. "That'll do fine. Come on, I'll introduce you to our ME." He motioned for Gwen to follow him as he gently led a still confused McGee toward the elevator.

Jack watched them leave, his pout on in full force until he noticed a very handsome man in a suit and exquisite Italian shoes, and before he even realized what he was doing he was introducing himself again.

XXX


End file.
